1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to diagnosing internal combustion engines electronically.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern diagnostic systems, the accurate analysis of the health of various engine subsystems is necessary. One such example is the lubricating oil subsystem in an engine. Factors which are desired to be known are the pressure at which the pressure regulator operates, the general health of the pump, the degree of restriction in the oil labyrinth in the engine, including blockages, worn bearings and the like. This information can be derived by relating engine oil pressure to speed, but tests of that nature have heretofore required the use of a dynomometer.
There are other tests in which engine parameters are related to speed, and in which the particular speed at which a given condition of the engine parameter occurs may be of interest.